


The Good Samaritan

by Sprout2012



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18 and 35, A/U, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: A/U. Eren is having a bad day. His car breaks down and Levi happens to be driving by to witness his plight. One thing leads to another!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful Kigen Dawn – who has been a supporter of all my work from the very beginning. Who always leaves nice comments (on my FF account) – to show my appreciation I have written them some, Levi x Eren smutty goodness. Surprise! Hope you like it.
> 
> P.S This ended up a lot longer than anticipated. Ops!

Eren slammed his car door shut, stomping around to the bonnet he opened the hood staring dumbly at the engine, hoping the problem would be obvious to him. 

He had no fucking clue as to why his car had broken down – none whatsoever.

Thankfully, he knew the area well. He had broken down on a small back road that spread until it reached his even smaller town. He kicked his tyre cursing his luck – this road was hardly used, not many people knew of its existence and not many locals used it because his town had a small population.

Reaching into his hoodie pocket Eren pulled out his phone. He glanced at the screen and noticed that too, was dead. The screen completely blank - the thing would not switch on, no matter how hard Eren pushed the button. He flung the phone through the open driver's side window, it landing with a thud on his seat. 

Fuck! Why had he not charged his phone before he left, Armin’s? Now he was stranded in the middle of nowhere – most likely having to walk to the nearest house.

Feeling far too hot - although it was nighttime - the air was heavy, thick and muggy, making him feel uncomfortable. He removed his hoodie and that followed his phone; unceremoniously thrown through his window.

He returned to stare at the engine – he did not know why? It's not like he would suddenly know what he was doing. Maybe he should just close the bonnet and start walking? Before he had made a decision about what his plan of action would be, a car pulled up in front of him.

Levi was on his way home after another long day at work, once again working overtime. As he rounded the corner he saw a car pulled over into the layby, the bonnet open and someone bent over looking at the engine.

Levi usually was not one to play the 'Good Samaritan', he tended to devote his time to people he knew - not strangers. However, he had been having a particularly bad day and saw no point in two people having a shit evening. 

He pulled over into the layby, climbing out of his car removing his suit jacket and tie as he did so. He rolled up his sleeves, ready to offer his assistance.

“Hey,” he called, “need some help?” He asked, trying to ignore how good this unknown person looked in his jeans, bent over, his head hidden under the bonnet. 

The guy turned and Levi thought, ‘Well fuck me aren’t you a sight to behold.’ Maybe it was his lucky day after all.

Eren smiled at the newcomer, “Please,” he replied. Utter relief in his voice and showing on his face. 

Eren stepped aside as the man glanced at his engine, he frowned and started sticking his hands in places, and prodding things Eren knew nothing about. 

During the time that the man was distracted, Eren took the opportunity to check him out. He was shorter than himself, smartly dressed – in fact, he had rolled his shirt sleeves up, a weakness and a turn on for Eren. Men in suits, in general, was damn hot, but as soon as a man rolled up his sleeves he instantly became hotter. Eren also noticed he had the most perfect small and pert ass Eren had ever had the fortune to see. His suit trousers stretching over his cheeks as he leant forwards. 

Fuck – Eren most definitely had the hots for this guy. 

“Hey, kid,” the man called in a low deep voice that made Eren feel weak in the knees.

“I'm not a kid,” he found himself irritably replying.

The guy straightened up and glared at him, face expressionless, “Obviously, seeing as you're old enough drive and all. That makes you at least seventeen.” He logically pointed out. 

Eren crossed his arms over his chest and immaturely grumbled, “Eighteen actually.” As if that extra year would make all the difference.

Eren's correction had earned him a minuscule elevation of an eyebrow, but his eyes showed he was amused, although, he clearly thought Eren was still some kid. Eren hated being treated like a baby, he got enough of that from his parents and Mikasa.

“I don't think I'll be able to fix this,” he gestured at the engine, “you should call for help.” He simply stated.

Eren’s brow furrowed and he sneered at his car where he knew his useless phone was, “Can’t, the battery is dead on my mobile.” He explained, adding, his tone hopeful, “Can I borrow your phone?”

The man stared unimpressed at him, “You moron,” charming Eren thought, “you left the house with a low battery. Are you really that stupid?”

Eren may find this mysterious man attractive - his face, body and voice were - but the man himself was a jerk. 

“I did not realise it was that low and I did not anticipate breaking down.” He justified his actions, repeating, “Do you have a phone I can borrow, please?” He grudgingly gritted out the 'please,' all too aware that although this man was insulting, he was his only source of help. 

“Nope,” He responded flatly. 

Eren was just about to have a go at him – he had interpreted his ‘nope’ as - he simply was not willing to let him borrow it. 

However, the man continued on before Eren could open his mouth, “I do not have one.”

Eren’s anger turned to astonishment, “You don't have a phone!” He repeated scandalised. His arms unfolding and gesticulating wildly around him.

“Is that not what I just said – are you a complete idiot?” He insulted, as he stared at Eren intently.

Eren gaped at him, he just could not comprehend that there was someone out there that did not use a mobile phone.

“Seriously! Why?” He blurted incredulously.

“I like to be unreachable sometimes,” it was the other man's turn to cross his arms, “I like the freedom of being able to ignore people and not be controlled by a phone.”

Eren thought about that, “Yeah, I guess that makes sense. How do you contact people?”

“I use a pigeon!” He remarked sarcastically, “What kind of stupid question is that?” He shook his head at the idiocy of the man in front of him, “I have a laptop where I access my e-mails. I have a work and home phone, just no mobile. I'm either at work or home anyway. The short journey from the two is blissfully phone free.”

Eren was envious in a way – to not be tied to his phone, to not be so reliant on it. Although, he loved his phone too much and could never be without it. It seemed that this guy had a stressful job and did not want a phone to add to the stress.

Eren ran a hand through his hair, “Shit…now what?” remembering that the engine was irreparable here and that neither had a phone. 

Levi sighed, he had no idea why he was determined on helping this brat, probably because he was so pretty. 

“I have the things we need to tow your car. I can tow you to my house and you can use my house phone.” He offered as a solution.

Eren felt relieved but a small part of him – the part that seemed to be in control at the moment said, “But I don't know you? You're a stranger – you could be a crazy!”

Levi glowered at him, “Fine, don't accept my help shitty brat.” With that, he turned to leave.

Eren’s hand shot out and took hold of his elbow, “Sorry,” he nervously stated, “Please, can you give me a tow?”

“I’ll get the tow strap,” he answered without turning to look at Eren.

Eren closed the bonnet and turned in time to watch the other man approach, his eyes fixated on the slight sway of his hips as he walked – it was mesmerising.

The man came to a stop in Eren's personal space, standing inches away from him. Eren swallowed nervously, the atmosphere had changed, had the other man realised how much Eren liked him? Did he catch him staring?

He leant in towards Eren, Eren stepped back and bumped into the car. He put his hands out behind him to support himself. The other man moved to stand between his legs, he eyed Eren with obvious desire, causing Eren to lick his bottom lip and then lunge forwards to kiss the stranger.

Eren heard a noise and assumed that the man had thrown the tow rope it landing with a thud on the dirt road. The stranger pressed in closer to Eren, returning the kiss with vigour.

Eren was inclined backwards against the bonnet, his legs were spread, the man stood between them – pressing against him. His erection evident through his suit trousers, the bulge straining against the fabric.

Eren had never been more turned on in his life. He reached down and palmed the man's cock. Squeezing it experimentally. The man's hand reached out and curled around Eren’s waist, dragging him forwards slightly.

The kissing had intensified, becoming frantic and full of need. Their tongues had connected, the kissing was sensual and urgent. He was teasing Eren by gently sliding his tongue back and forth and in and out of his mouth.

“Fuck...” Eren called out as the slightest touch was driving him crazy.

The man moved to kiss his neck, working his way up to behind Eren’s ear, where he seductively spoke in his low voice, “If you insist,” 

He wanted to – fuck yes, he wanted to. Eren turned his head so he could capture the man’s lips, “Yes,” he breathed out desperately.

He groaned objecting when the man stepped away and walked to his car. He returned moments later with a small bottle of what Eren expected to be lube. It was not the time to question why he kept that in his car.

They were kissing once again, yet, this time, the man was undoing Eren’s trousers and then backing away to slide his trousers and underwear down to his ankles.

He reached out and ran a hand up his inner thigh and across his abdomen. Eren’s stomach clenched and his cock twitched at the touch. It was dark out, but the light from the moon and the headlights were plenty enough to see by. 

Eren watched as lube was squirted onto the man's fingers – his stomach full of butterflies at the thought of where those fingers would be in a moment. 

With his none lubed hand the man pulled at Eren’s hips, turning him so he was facing the other way. Eren was bent over the front of the car, trousers and pants around his ankles and arse waiting. 

Eren slowly began to stroke himself as the other man gripped one of his hips and slicked his hole ready. He also bent forwards to trail kisses between Eren’s shoulder blades and down his spine. 

The kisses continued as a finger circled him and occasionally dipped inside. 

Eren groaned, “Hurry,” he ordered overcome with lust and the primal need to be thoroughly fucked.

A finger shoved inside him rather forcefully as teeth bit down on his shoulder. Eren arched up and cried out in pleasure – he rather liked it when people nipped and bit during sex.

A few fingers later, and Eren was begging. 

“Fuck me already,” he finally snapped.

He felt the head of the men's cock press against him in answer, pushing in slowly.

A moan sounded and Eren realised that that was the first time he had actually heard the man cry out. He was very good a controlling his reactions - remaining quiet for the most part.

The sound of the low moan coming from the other man sent shivers down his spine and he vowed to make him moan again. 

He pulled out slowly until it was just the tip of his cock still buried inside – then he thrust back in.

The movement caused Eren to bang his knees on the car grill – but he couldn’t care less, it felt fantastic.

Everything was intensified due to the fact they were strangers, that they were outside - Where they could be caught doing it over his car, add the fact that the man was sexy as hell and knew how to top.

“More,” he demanded frustrated at the slow smooth thrusts.

“Demanding little brat, aren't you,” the man growled.

Eren closed his eyes and tried not to moan – that voice was enough to make anyone in a ten-mile radius come he was sure. 

“My name is Eren,” he stupidly said, “Eren Yeager.”

No comment was made regarding this, but the thrusts sped up. 

“Yes,” Eren cried out in ecstasy.

The man held both his hips now, keeping Eren steady as he fucked him harder and faster. 

Eren's hands were trying to find something to grip onto, to anchor himself with as he was climbing new heights of pleasure.

He was relentless, thrust after thrust, pushing in deeper with each one.

“Fucking hell,” Eren exclaimed.

He had experience (not much but still), he had had sex before. But, always in a bed and with a partner that was just as inexperienced as he was.

This man, he clearly knew what he was doing and each thrust met its mark. 

“Oh….shit….fuck yes!” He was just crying out in a continuous string of mostly swear words.

Considering this was a quickie over the hood of his car, the other man was being surprisingly intimate in his touches. He was not just fucking to get himself off - he was kissing, biting, caressing Eren often, and expertly. 

From his position Eren could not do much, being bent over and taken doggie style - his hands splayed out flat on the bonnet, feet firmly planted on the ground. He wanted to see the man's face, he wanted to return some kisses - he wanted to grip onto him and not the car. 

One hand was now clasping Eren's right shoulder and the other curled around his left hip, as he continued to push into him. 

Suddenly Eren felt a forehead press against his back, as he heard, "Fuck, Yeager!" He called out, the man's voice laced with arousal. The man's breath tickling his sensitive skin. 

Eren took hold of his neglected cock once again, hearing the man call his name (albeit his surname) was driving him to a climax. He could feel his muscles tighten and his legs were trembling.

He pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts, "Fucking hell...." Eren exclaimed as he came all over the front of his car. 

Falling against the bonnet as he succumbed to his orgasm, Eren closed his eyes, relishing the intense feeling, as the other man thrust into him a few more times, a grunting noise signalling his own climax. He continued to push hard into him as he came inside of Eren. 

As soon as he finished, he pulled out - Eren heard the sound of a zip being done up. Eren himself was rather sticky, the come had been between him and the car - and when he collapsed onto the front of the bonnet he smeared it over himself. He pulled off his t-shirt, using it to mop up as much as he could. Next, he pulled his pants and trousers up, before reaching into his car to put his discarded hoodie back on - hurling, his now, come stained top inside.

Now, what? This was awkward.

Evidently, the guy was still willing to help Eren, during the time Eren took to get dressed, he had connected the tow rope. 

"Right, all sorted. I'm just down the road." He explained, no indication that he had just fucked a stranger.

Eren nodded and opened his car door, he climbed in behind the wheel, waiting until the other man was seated in his car. Then he took the handbrake off, making sure that his car was in neutral. The man set off and Eren lightly pressed the foot brake to prevent the car from rolling until the slack is taken up.

Soon they were travelling down the country lane. Eren could use a shower, and he needed a drink - he had no clue how far away the house was, but hoped it was not too far.

Thankfully, it was not far at all. Eren had passed by this house far too many times to count, he had always wondered what type of person lived in it. There were high walls surrounding the house, with two giant intimidating gates.

They pulled into the private driveway, Eren secured the car before stepping out, "Thanks," Eren proclaimed unsure what else to say.

The other man merely grunted at him before heading up the steps to his front door. He left it open for Eren to follow. 

Feeling like he was stuck in some surreal alternate universe, Eren silently followed him into the house, shutting the door behind him. 

He found the dark haired man in the kitchen, making a cup of tea, "Erm...can I use your bathroom?" he asked hesitantly.

He was given directions to the bathroom. The house was all on one level. Eren washed up as best he could, then once again locating the man in the kitchen, "Your phone?" He asked, eager to get home and shower.

"Down the hall on the sideboard," he coolly answered, clearly bored with him now.

Eren reluctantly dialled Jean, he answered on the fourth ring, "Hello," he greeted uncertainly. Eren thought he was probably unsure who was calling him from the unknown number.

"Hi Jean," Eren returned his greeting, "It's me Eren."

"Eren?" he echoed baffled, "Where are you, man? Everyone has been trying to get hold of you."

Eren sighed, "Yeah, sorry about that my phone died, and my car broke down."

"Shit!" Jean cursed, laughing a little.

"Pretty much," he started doodling on the notepad beside the phone, "some guy pulled over and..." fucked me over my car, "...towed me to his so I could call for help."

Jean laughed, "And you called me first. I'm flattered." 

"Shut up you dick. You happen to have a cousin with a tow truck is all." He defended his choice in a phone call. 

Jean snorted, "Admit it you have the hots for me!"

"Never," Eren protested his voice rising, "Look just hurry would you."

"I'm not sending help until you admit you have the hots for me," he joked. Jean was a stubborn bastard when he wanted to be.

"Fine, I fancy the fuck out of you and would love nothing more than to have your cock shoved so far up my arse I'd be tasting you on my tongue for weeks!" He snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Stop laughing horse face," Eren grumbled, "just get your cousin to come to...um hang on.." he placed the phone on the table and stuck his head in the kitchen, "Hey mister," the other man did not look pleased with being called mister, "what's your address?"

Eren relayed the address to Jean, praying that he would get his cousin to come out as soon as possible.

Eren hung up and headed for the kitchen once more, the other man made him a drink, but before they could make awkward small talk his house phone rang.

Eren sipped his tea and tried his best to not eavesdrop on the conversation the man was having on the phone. He heard snippets, such as, "Erwin, I do enough overtime as it is! Too much!" and, "Tell Hanji they can go fuck themselves with a rusty pole."

Eren decided he rather liked the man's voice, low, deep and just sexy - even when he was being vulgar and rude, it was still fucking hot.

A horn sounded and Eren knew it would be Jean and his cousin. He walked past the man who was still on the phone and had been for the last fifteen minutes, Eren caught his eye and half smiled, and mouthed, "Thanks," before leaving. 

Jean teased him endlessly about not being able to fix the car himself, about letting his phone battery die, and about being rescued by some stranger like a damsel in distress. Eren took all of the taunts in good nature, sitting up front in the tow truck with Jean and his cousin. 

Over the next four days, Eren thought about his encounter with the stranger constantly. In fact, the man may now be his go to fantasy as he wanked - which he had been doing more of since his chance meeting with the unknown man.

His car had been taken to a garage and was now fixed, his phone had been fully charged and the come stained top had been thrown in the bin. Life was back to what it had been before that night.

By the time Saturday came around, Eren was thoroughly bored, horny and desperate to see the man again. Jean was with his boyfriend Marco, Armin was visiting his grandfather, and Mikasa was helping their mother with something.

Acting on the irrational part of his brain, Eren grabbed his phone and car key - deciding in the spur of the moment to pay the star of his wanking fantasies a visit.

He remembered where he lived, he had been passing that house for years - it was the kind of a house you could not help but notice. Not to mention it was the only house along that stretch of road. 

It did not take long to reach his destination. Eren pulled up into the drive, he had no clue what he was going to say to him, he hoped he would not be sent away.

He practically ran up the steps leading to the house, taking two at a time. He paused outside the front door, taking a deep breath he raised his hand and knocked. No use backing out now.

Suddenly it occurred to Eren that the man could live with others. What if they answered? What if he was married? - Shit!

To Eren's relief, the attractive stranger answered. He fixed Eren with a hard stare and arched an eyebrow at him, as he moved to lean against the door frame.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, something he did when he was feeling anxious, "Er..Hi," he smiled at him, adding, "I did not get your name the other day, so...I...er...well, you see.....I wanted to...." he stammered and struggled to think of something to say.

The other man turned and walked away, leaving his front door open for Eren. Eren grinned and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

He barely took a few steps into the hallway, before he was shoved up against the wall, a mouth latching onto his neck sucking and kissing it in such a way it made Eren's toes curl. The thought of having sex with this man again was enough to cause Eren to become half hard - this time, he could at least touch him too.

He gripped the man's waist pulling him closer, causing the lower part of their bodies to connect. A thigh was pushed between Eren's legs, pushing up and rubbing against Eren's erection. Eren slowly trailed his hands down until they came to a stop on top of the man's arse - squeezing it, satisfied that he finally had his hands on the arse that had been in his thoughts all week.

Once again Eren felt kisses being placed along his neck and behind his ear, the earlobe was sucked into his mouth and then released. After this a low whisper said next to his ear, "Here's the deal, I'll give you one letter at a time of my name - after you make it worth my while?" 

Eren frowned, "But if you have a long name that could take ages?"

Eren had no idea why he was arguing. If that meant he would get to have sex with this man over and over to gain a letter each time - it would not exactly be torture. 

"You'll just have to find out won't you!" He challenged, kissing him with force. 

They had kissed, shoved and attempted to remove clothing as they made their way to the bedroom. During the frantic lust filled moments, pictures were unsettled - so they now hung lopsided on the wall, the contents of the sideboard (phone and all), had been knocked to the floor, and various items of clothing littered the floor.

Eren had somehow managed to be fully naked by the time he reached the bed and was pushed onto it. He sat up slightly, leaning on his arms as he watched the man remove the last of his clothing. Eren eyed him hungrily. When they fucked before, they were fully clothed - the man had just pulled his cock out through his open fly, and Eren was fucked from behind. 

The mere thought of being able to touch back, to have skin to skin contact, and be able to kiss as they fucked - was electrifying. 

The two relationships Eren had had, were certainly different - one relationship was with a girl, his first time - and the realisation that he was gay. His second relationship was with a guy his age - but he definitely did not have a body like this man. 

The sight of the man in front of him was nothing short of godly - Eren was sure he spent hours working out to get a body like that. Every inch of him was defined, was muscular and lean - all hard firm planes and defined lines. Eren reached out and trailed his fingertips over his ribs - staring up into lust filled eyes.

He sat up fully, on the edge of the bed, wrapping his hand around the man's cock as he stood in front of him. The other man lowered himself - bending forwards to kiss Eren's waiting mouth. 

They kissed like they knew one another well - as if they had been kissing for years and knew how to elicit the best response out of the other.

Eren moved backwards, pulling him down too. They shifted on the bed, so Eren was flat on his back, the other man on all fours holding himself above him. Eren stretched up to kiss him - not caring that he seemed desperate to be kissed. His lips met hungry ones - devouring him with everything he had.

Eren gripped hold of the other man's erection, slowly pumping it as he hovered over him. The man lowered himself down - their bodies pressed against each other, skin touching skin, chest to chest, erections rubbing together.

Eren's hands were exploring every inch of the man, even moving to grip onto his hair as he rubbed their cocks together. Eren bucked his hips up, crying out at the touch.

Time went by, Eren did not know how long they spent kissing, exploring and touching - but what he did know was that his cock was aching and he needed to feel the man inside him again. 

"I need you to fuck me," he admitted as he arched off the bed once more.

The other man stretched over to reach the bedside table, he opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He positioned himself between Eren's legs, pushing them up to Eren's chest, as he massaged his hole - using his fingers once more.

Eren's whole body felt on edge, vibrating with pure want - it was a delightful kind of torture.

Their eyes met, the other man entering him in one swift thrust, kissing Eren once he was fully inside. Eren moved so his legs were over the man's shoulders, steadily he began moving.

Eren gripped hold of the bed sheets, fingers gripping tightly to the fabric as he groaned in pleasure. He needed to grab something - the extreme intense pleasure he was feeling caused him to automatically reach out and take hold of the soft fabric. A hand caressed his chest, lightly brushing over his nipple. 

Eren removed his legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist, hissing, "More,"

"Making demands again?" the man's deep voice asked.

Eren was sure the man's voice was deadly - it made goosebumps flare up over his skin.

"Fuck...." Eren groaned.

Nonetheless, despite Eren making demands - they were answered. The pace was faster and the thrusts harder - pounding.

It seemed - Eren thought, he liked it rough.

He was pushing in so hard, Eren had shifted up the bed, his head hitting the solid wood headboard. 

Eren tried to keep his eyes open as much as possible - wanting to commit to memory the man's face and eyes.

Every part of Eren was on fire with arousal, lust, pleasure - who knew? It seemed something about this man brought the best out of Eren - made his body come alive. 

Reaching out Eren locked his fingers behind his neck, he pulled him down by his neck - kissing and sucking on his mouth - determined to make the other man at least groan once.

Taking advantage of the pause in fucking, he flipped them, Eren felt the man's cock slide out of him as they moved. Eren quickly straddled him, reaching behind him to guide his cock back inside. Eren placed one hand firmly in the centre of the man's chest, and the other reached out and entwined their fingers together, holding his hand just above his head. 

Eren moved forwards - sitting up slightly on his knees so the cock inside of him slid partially out, before sitting back down so it was once again fully inside of him - maintaining eye contact as he did so. 

Looking away he continued to move, at first, he moved so it slid out slowly, and gradually slid back in, then he sped up, riding his cock fast.

When Eren looked down, his eyes met the other man's eyes, and to Eren's delight, the man's lips parted and a low drawn out moan escaped.

Eren grinned and bent to kiss his collarbone and shoulder, all the while rotating his hips and grinding in his lap.

"Yeager..." the man whimpered his name, it coming out in a husky moan.

Eren smirked against his neck, biting down on the skin, this caused the other man to drag his fingernails down his back, making Eren stop his sucking, so he could too cry out, "Oh fuck...yes!"

Eren moved away from him, once again creating more space between them, sitting back up, riding his cock like his life depended on it. It seemed Eren did not have the stamina that the other did, he was getting out of breath, panting and slowing down.

"Get off, brat," the man ordered, slightly amused.

Eren climbed off, worried that the man would walk away - instead, he pushed Eren so he was on all fours and took him from behind once again. 

It was not long before Eren had lowered himself down onto his forearms and chest, his face buried into the pillow stifling his moans, as his hands gripped onto the bed sheets tighter - clutching them in a death grip.

Eren turned his head to the side, "I need to come," his voice pleading. 

"You'll come when I say you can," was the response to that. Fuck did that not make Eren's cock harden once again. 

To Eren's utter relief he felt fingers wrap around his cock and stroke him in time with the thrusts.

"Shit...please..." Eren begged.

Silence. Just the occasional moan from the other man.

Eren was sure his body could not take this much pleasure - it was amazing yet he needed to have that release.

The stroking became frantic, the thrusts firmer, "Fuck..." the man called, "Fuck...Yeager you can come," he declared just as he shuddered and climaxed. 

Eren groaned and almost instantly arched up and came, spilling it all over the man's fingers and bed.

A couple more thrusts as the man rode out his orgasm - then he kissed Eren's shoulder, before pulling out and flopping onto his back. Eren collapsed on the bed - once again smearing come all over himself. 

He grinned into the pillow - feeling thoroughly fucked and satisfied. 

They remained there, laying still other than the rising of their chests as they regulated their breathing, they were sedated and high on hormones caused from sex.

Eren rolled onto his side facing the other man, "So," he began, "what is the first letter of your name?"

The dark haired man had his arm slung over his eyes, he lowered it and turned his head to look at Eren, "L," he stated matter of factly, his voice gruff.

Eren reached out and traced an 'L' over the man's stomach, "Hmmm that could be anything." He pondered out loud, "Lewis, Louis, Lenny, Lee - Lance..."

"You try to guess it, you won't get any more sex from me." He playfully announced.

Eren pouted, "Unfair," although it was difficult to be truly annoyed, as he had plenty more sex to look forward to, in order to discover the other letters.

They remained in bed for a good thirty minutes before the other man sat up and glanced over his shoulder, "Ready to find out the second letter?" 

Eren sat up so fast he thought he would get motion sickness.

The other man had stood and made his way to the adjoining bathroom, he did not even check to see if Eren would be following - having every confidence that he was. 

What followed was some spectacular shower sex. Eren was extremely impressed with the other man's strength, being able to hold Eren in his arms, up against the shower wall – supporting a fair amount of his weight as they fucked.

He learned that the second letter of the man's first name was E.

He had asked if his name was Lee, to which he received a deadly glare.

After the shower, Eren helped change the bed sheets and they ate dinner - all in relative silence. Eren made a drink whilst the other man was preoccupied taking a phone call.

Eren did consider getting up and leaving, as the phone call had gone on for some time. Yet, he did not. It was only Saturday evening, they had tonight and all of Sunday to do Christ knows what – Eren was determined to get the man's first name by the end of the weekend.

After at least an hour Eren went to the kitchen to make another drink, when he returned giving the man a cup of tea also, he was seized by the wrist and tugged forward for a kiss. 

Eren smiled – he liked that an unspoken rule had been made, that anything goes during the short time Eren was here. No need to actually discuss what was happening or where it was heading. Just two guys enjoying sex – so what if they kissed? A lot! Eren liked that. 

Eren glanced over and saw that the man still held the phone to his ear, listening to whoever was on the other end, offering the odd grunt as input. But, he was not really paying attention. He was eyeing up Eren. He curled his index finger indicating for Eren to come to him, Eren did so and received another kiss – this one longer and deeper than the last.

At least the house phone was a cordless one Eren thought. That meant he could curl up on the sofa as he took his long winded calls.

Having a delicious yet sinful idea, Eren dropped to the carpeted floor, looking up at the occupied man through his eyelashes. He was going to work damn hard, to not only get the man reacting to his arousal – making some noise, but to also earn the third letter of his name.

When he looked up at the man, challenging eyes met his. Daring him to do what he thought Eren might do – seeing if he had the guts to go through with it. 

He started off by running his hands up the man’s calves – he was only wearing his boxer briefs and a vest top. Then over his legs and gently caressing his inner thighs. He looked up at the man again and saw he was biting his lip in anticipation.

Grinning Eren repositioned himself so he was on his knees between his legs. 

He heard the man say in a snappish growl, “You should not have assumed I would take the case.”

Sensing the tension in him, Eren began to softly and gently massage his legs and sensitive thighs.

He slid his fingers on both sides under the leg of the boxers, his hands gliding up to caress the very top of his legs by his hips. The man shifted his weight slightly, spreading his legs wider as he did so. 

Eren removed one hand, leaving the other to lightly touch and fondle the man’s balls, while his free hand slid under the vest and over his abs.

When he looked up he caught the other man staring, he moved so he was up fully on his knees and not sat back on his feet – kissing him sensually before sitting back down. 

“I'm listening no need to get fired up,” he heard the man try and appease his caller.

Eren began to stroke the man's cock over the top of his boxers. Delighted as he felt it begin to harden. He took one last look at his perfect stranger, before, he ducked his head and trailed open-mouthed kisses to his semi-erect cock – again over the top of his boxers. 

He wanted to build up the man's desire, to increase his need to have Eren’s lips and mouth touch his cock, without having any material as a barrier. 

His thumb was idly rubbing circles over his leg near his groin. He lifted the vest slightly and kissed his stomach along the top of the waistband - working from one side across to the other side. He felt his muscles constrict somewhat at the touch. Good. At least he was reacting, even if it was involuntary muscle spasms and his cock getting hard – at least it was a sign he was liking it. 

He grabbed hold of the waistband and tugged at it twice to let him know what he wanted. Sure enough without saying anything, he lifted his ass from the sofa so Eren could pull his boxers down and off. He sat back down and continued his conversation as if he did not have an eighteen-year-old guy between his legs desperate to suck his cock.

“We won didn't we?” A pause whilst the person on the other end of the phone responded, “Well then, what the fuck are you complaining about?”

When Eren next glanced up the man jerked his head upwards indicating for Eren to come closer. Eren obliged and received a couple of kisses. He broke away to speak on the phone, “Of course I'm paying attention.” He snapped, “Erwin, it is late on Saturday evening….I am entitled to….yes I know….sure…” 

Eren moved to sit in the guy's lap, straddling him – knees resting on either side of him on the sofa. He leant forwards and started to suck, lick and kiss his neck. 

It appeared this was a weak spot for the mostly unresponsive man – as he let out a soft moan.

Eren shifted in his lap so he could grind against his bare cock, Eren's jogging bottoms causing friction as he frotted and lavished attention to his neck.

The hand that was not holding the phone moved to seize the back of Eren’s t-shirt, much like Eren did when gripping the bed sheets. This made Eren happy – it was another subtle sign that the man was not as in control as he tried to act.

Both knew that he could end the call whenever he wanted, but that's what made it more thrilling – Eren trying to make him come undone whilst he still held his cool so the person on the end of the phone did not suspect. 

Lifting his vest once more, Eren glided his tongue over a nipple, repeating this until it became stiff – then sucking it into his mouth as he ground his erection harder into the man's own erection.

“Fuck…” the man groaned as he tilted his head back against the sofa. Realising his mistake he jerked his head forwards once more, “I was just complaining about our workload,” Eren heard him try to explain his outburst to the caller.

Eren slid off of his lap, kneeling between his legs once more. He took hold of the fully erect cock in front of him, holding it with one hand as he darted his tongue out – swirling it over and around the head. Repeating this action dipping the tip of his tongue across the slit. 

The man bucked his pelvis up slightly, and Eren used his other hand to hold one hip down. 

He then sucked the whole of the head into his mouth, his lips curling around it. 

Eren happened to glance up to gauge his reaction – he had his eyes closed and his phone free hand was gripping a sofa cushion. The other hand held the phone to his ear, elbow resting on the arm of the sofa.

Holding the shaft in one hand, he began to pump his fist slowly up and down, as his mouth moved in sync with his hand –up and then down. Twisting his hand and tilting his head so the head of his cock hit different parts of his mouth.

He raised his hips, trying to push more of himself into Eren’s mouth. Clearly trying to control the situation. Eren was not having any of that, he was in control of this blowjob. Maybe another time he would allow the man to fuck his mouth – not this time. 

Eren wanted to make him come undone, wanted him pleading for release. Eren had a natural talent for sucking cock, it probably helped that he enjoyed doing it. The feel of a heavy cock as it rested against his tongue, the taste and smell…each little flick and swirl his tongue causing great pleasure. He loved being able to do that. 

Using the saliva that had pooled in his mouth, Eren coated the man's cock in it. Helping his lips glide better. Removing his mouth he licked from the tip to the base, over his scrotum – before lapping at one, then gently sucking on one.

This caused a loud unchecked moan to escape the man, and a hasty, “Sorry….I…shit…” he gritted his teeth as Eren sucked at his head once more, “sorry….nothing, don't worry. Carry on, Erwin.”

Eren sucked, licked, squeezed and stroked the head, shaft and balls - making sure to glance up at him every once in a while, licking his lips before continuing.

The hand that was clutching the cushion came to rest on Eren’s head, his fingers massaging his scalp – every now and then tightening and gripping onto his hair. 

Eren continued to suck him off. Making sure that he kept the arousal at a high level. He would bring him to the edge, before switching it up and slowing down, then doing it all over again. Bringing him to the edge over and over.

Maintaining the level of arousal and for a long period of time without letting him reach orgasm. Getting him close, and then stopping. Before going back for more. Repeating this until he was squirming, bucking his hips and arching off of the sofa, intense eyes fixed on him as he bit his lip to control the sounds that wanted to come out. 

Thankfully the man was not overly big, he was not small either – just average. Which Eren was pleased about, because he would struggle to take in all of a bigger cock. He sucked and moved so the head of the man's cock brushed the back of his throat. 

The man dropped the phone, “Fuck…Eren!” He cried out as his hips thrust upwards and both hands clung onto Eren's hair.

Eren doubled his efforts after that – that was the first time he has ever heard, not only the man say his first name, but call it out in ecstasy as he moaned.

Levi picked up the dropped phone, “Erwin, I have to go.”

“Listen I'm hanging up!” He returned firmly.

“Why, you ask? What am I doing that's more important than work?” He paused looking down at Eren, “Trust me I will be doing something far better than work.” With that, he hung up, throwing the phone to the other end of the sofa.

He nudged Eren so he would stop what he was doing, then he joined Eren on the floor – pulling him in for a passionate and demanding kiss. 

In the distance, Eren heard the phone ring again, but it went ignored by them. 

"You have far too many clothes on, brat!" The man chastised in a low seductive purr. 

He himself was wearing just a vest, and Eren was fully clothed - well a t-shirt, boxers and sweatpants. 

"Then do something about it," Eren returned boldly, the challenge clear in his eyes. 

Eren felt fingers seize the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers, both were yanked down roughly, and Eren kicked them off. 

Suddenly his cock was engulfed, this startled Eren so much he dropped his head back and banged it hard on the floor. He did not care -fuck the other man had straddled him, his back to Eren so he was facing towards Eren's feet. He had taken hold of Eren instantly making Eren moan out at the contact. 

His cock had been hard during the time he had been sucking off the other guy - it felt divine to have his cock touched after so long of it being hard and neglected.

Eren had a fantastic view, not only was the man on all fours hovering over Eren, with Eren's cock in his mouth - but because of the fact he was facing the other way, Eren had a perfect view of the man's legs, arse and cock - just there in front of him.

He ran his hands up his legs, massaging his ass cheeks, spreading them apart to see him in all of hid glory. Licking his thumb, he reached out and ran the pad of it along the junction between his scrotum. He started tracing circles at the crease at the base of his cock where the shaft meets the scrotum. Then he gently cupped his balls allowing the warmth of his hand to surround them, before pulling on them.

A soft moan followed this action and Eren needed to make him moan louder. Eren took hold of his legs, wrapping his hand around his thighs and pulled on them so he shifted along Eren's body a bit. His knees now either side of Eren's head and pelvis hovering over Eren's face. Eren pulled his cock backwards - lifting himself up slightly, he took him into his mouth.

He had heard about this, Jean had laughed at him when he had asked why it was called a 69. He never thought in a million years he would be part of one - to actually be getting head, as he gave head, it was surreal and exciting. 

Eren had his arms up and wrapped around his waist slightly, half of his cock in hs mouth and a thumb caressing his ass crack and hole. The man let out a louder and longer moan than his previous groan.

He lowered himself so he was no longer hovering, but so his upper body lightly rested on top of Eren's, still using his arms to support himself. The skin to skin contact was stimulating, not to mention the man had moaned around his cock, the vibrations causing Eren to buck up into his mouth.

It was very difficult to remember to give pleasure whilst being pleasured. Eren found it hard to concentrate when he was writhing around in onslaughts of pleasure. He kept getting distracted by the wonderful feeling of getting a blow-job, he would moan and by default neglect the other man's cock. He did not give up, though, giving as good as he got. 

Just when Eren was on the brink of climax, the man stopped - he turned and crawled up Eren's body on his hands and knees. Kissing him roughly, as he took hold of both their cocks, stroking both together at the same time. 

Eren was glad in the change, he himself was just thinking he could do with kissing him again - that he yearned for kisses. That was how they both climaxed, panting into each other's mouths between lip bruising kisses and frenzied masturbation.

Eren was out breath, he suddenly felt drowsy and just wanted to lay together and not move. Apparently, the other man did not feel the same way. He kissed along Eren's jaw before pushing himself up and off of Eren. 

Standing he rolled his shoulders, wincing at the slight pain in them, "I'm going for a shower, then I better call, Erwin, back before he does something stupid and drives over here." He informed Eren, as he scooped up his vest and boxers.

He stopped in the doorway, looking down at Eren still on the floor, "You're welcome to stay," a pause before he added, "The night I mean. You can jump in the shower after me, and then just relax." He suggested.

Eren smiled at him, he could not help it, "Sure, that sounds like a good plan to me."

He nodded once at Eren before turning and walking out of the living room. Eren had just sat up when he heard him call down the hall, "Oh, by the way, the third letter of my name is, V." 

Eren grinned, knowing he was getting closer. He now had L-E-V. Eren could probably guess what his name was, but he'd rather fuck it out of him.

Picking up his phone, Eren text Jean telling him that he would be his alibi. That he would be telling his parents and Mikasa that he had gotten bored and driven down to see Jean and Marco, having had a couple of drinks, he decided to stay over.

Jean agreed to be his alibi, they had each other's backs, but that did not stop him asking a shit tonne of questions. Eren was vague and just said he had hooked up with someone and was staying the night.

Moments later Levi returned, Eren had assumed his name was Levi, he would not tell him that he guessed it, though. Levi was dressed in sweatpants and another vest. His eyes travelled over Eren's still naked body, but he did not pass comment, instead he bent to kiss him once, before locating the phone and dialling someone on speed dial.

Eren stood and headed for the shower. He did not have any spare clothes, he did not think he would need them. He would just have to wear what he arrived in and maybe ask later if Levi had anything suitable. 

The evening was spent doing nothing, and Eren absolutely loved it. Levi was talking on the phone on and off, as well as looking up files and facts on his laptop. He would check in with Eren every now and then, not with words, but with kisses. Eren curled up next to him, tucking his feet under Levi's leg, and simply watching television. 

He must have fallen asleep as he felt an arm slide around his neck and another hooked behind his legs, he was lifted and carried into the bedroom. Where he was placed on the bed, a gentle kiss placed to his temple and a whispered soft, "Night,"

Eren listened as footsteps sounded away from him, the bedroom door opened marginally, letting in a slither of light from the hall before it was closed once more. Levi had returned to the living room to round up whatever it was he was working on. Eren was far too tired to think about getting back up and joining him. He soon fell back asleep.

When he woke later, he rolled over and soon realised that Levi had not joined him. He hoped Levi had not slept on the sofa. That would be odd, the bed was plenty big enough for them. Glancing at the time on the small alarm clock, Eren noted it was 5:17am. He pulled back the covers and headed for the living room. 

Levi was still awake, still working - this surprised Eren. He padded into the room, still half asleep, "Do you know what time it is?" he asked bewildered by Levi's actions.

Levi glanced up at him, "About 5:15am, why?" he was not sure if Eren was unaware of the time, or if he was trying to make himself aware of the time.

"Yeah," Eren said joining him on the sofa, "Exactly. Why haven't you gone to bed yet?" He didn't mean to sound as if he was nagging, he just couldn't get over the fact that Levi was still awake. 

Levi switched off his laptop, "I suffer from bouts of insomnia. I was just about to come join you, let's go get some sleep." He coolly replied.

Eren had already moved to rest against Levi's side and had his eyes closed. Levi had to jostle him awake, "Come," he ordered and Eren followed him back into the bedroom.

Not particularly sure how they would act around one another when not full of desire, Eren just lead on his side facing Levi, who was on his back.

"Night," Eren said around a yawn. 

After a few moments, Levi's voice deep and low called, "Yeager,"

Eren did not open his eyes but responded with a grunt.

"Get your arse over here," he ordered.

Eren shifted over, curling into Levi's side, resting his head in the crook of his arm - his head resting part on his shoulder and partly on his chest. He snaked a hand across his chest, fingers holding his ribs on the other side, then he slung a leg over Levi's lower half. 

"Better?" he asked sleepily.

No answer came verbally, but he felt feather light touches trail across his back and over his spine, and a kiss pressed to his head through his hair. Eren smiled, feeling truly comfortable. It was nice that Levi was secretly quite affectionate. Strange because they did not really know one another, but it felt like they had known each other for far longer than they actually had. 

The following morning Eren woke up facing the other way, with Levi pressed in against him, spooning him from behind, his arm around his waist holding him in place - his erection pressing against Eren.

Before he could roll over he heard Levi say, "Still here, brat?" he clearly was teasing Eren.

"Of course, I've yet to learn your fist name." He reminded him.

Levi shifted forwards minutely so his erection rubbed against Eren, "How about we do something about that?"

Eren went to turn, but strong hands held him in place, "Like this is fine,"

The hand holding him in place moved to glide under Eren's t-shirt and up Eren side, then back down the centre of Eren's chest. Levi's mouth latched onto his shoulder, kissing along and across to his neck.

Eren groaned, trying to make it clear he wanted more, he pushed back against Levi's erection. Levi's movements were slow, languid and his breath coming out in little puffs next to his ear as things started to heat up. He was taking his time, it was not frantic like their previous sex sessions, it was unpretentious. 

Eren twisted slightly so he was turned towards Levi, he was still laying on his side, but he tilted enough to be able to kiss Levi. They stripped their clothes off and Levi kept his top half propped up - using his arm for support, as he caressed and kissed Eren from behind. 

Eren found himself begging once more, "You're killing me, please," he pleaded.

Levi's warmth disappeared for a few seconds, then the tale-tale sound of lube being squeezed out and spluttering onto Levi's hand sounded through the silent room. Then Levi was back, spreading Eren's cheeks and sliding his now slick cock over his crack, as a hand reached around and leisurely stroked Eren's cock.

One of Eren's arms were trapped, due to the position they were in, but the one arm that was free, Eren reached behind him to hold the back of Levi's head, as he pushed it forward to kiss him. 

His neck hurt from twisting around, so he reluctantly stopped kissing Levi, turning to face away from him once more. Levi had stretched the arm he was lead on, out, so it was under Eren's head. Eren used it like a pillow, or, occasionally kissing his bicep and once in awhile biting and nipping at it too. 

Levi seemed to take pleasure in taking his time, fingering Eren slowly and almost to the point of turning Eren insane. 

"P-please..." Eren whimpered, his body was on high alert, his senses heightened, every nerve in his body seemed to be crying out to be fucked.

Levi took hold of Eren leg, hooking his hand behind his knee and bending it - pushing it upwards, keeping hold of it, he pushed inside of Eren.

"Fuuuck," Eren moaned out - having Levi inside him felt incredible. 

Eren took over holding his own leg, as Levi took hold of his hip - he began to slide in and out of Eren deliberately languid, his movements unhurried, as he kissed any patch of skin on Eren he could reach. 

Tipping his head back against Levi's shoulder, as arousal spread through him, a hand wrapped around his neck and caressed from his neck down to his cock. Where it was then stroked lazily. It was extremely sensuous - slow and steady, building up the pleasure bit by bit. 

Feeling Levi's warm mouth move over his body, and gentle touches as he carefully and slowly made love to him, as he was somewhere between being asleep and awake - it was perfect. 

Small indecipherable sounds were coming from Levi, Eren heard every delicious moan as Levi's mouth was by his ear. 

"Feels so good," Eren moaned out his breath shaky. 

"Mmmm, yes it does," came the gruff reply.

It felt intimate, a special moment that only they were privy to. Starting their day off right. 

Levi's movements gradually increased, the thrusts deeper and his moaning louder. 

Levi sucked at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, his hand pumping quicker - in time with his thrusts.

Eren had barely moved, he was not sure he could now - his whole body was tingling, his legs felt weak and he cried out as his orgasm and climax hit him unexpectedly.

Not long after, Levi was pulling Eren closer to him, clutching onto him as he came inside of Eren.

"Morning," Levi said a hint of amusement in his voice.

Eren moved and Levi slipped out of him, Eren turned over to face Levi, "Hey," he said smiling before moving forwards to kiss him.

After another shower - Eren had never showered so much in such a short space of time - they ate breakfast, as Levi once again answered some e-mails.

Eren sipped his tea and gave in to his curiosity and asked, "What do you do?" then added, "For a job," at the look Levi sent him.

"I'm a barrister," came the swift answer as he picked up the phone and called someone, effectively ignoring Eren.

Eren marvelled at how Levi could go from tender, affectionate and gentle, to becoming, cold, withdrawn and harsh within moments.

It seemed he was talking to the same people, a man called Erwin and someone named Hanji. Eren knew how this went, he would be on the phone for some time. 

Eren used the free time to check his mobile. Mikasa had messaged saying she knew he was not at Jean's, that Eren must think her stupid if she fell for that. Jean messaged six times asking who he was having sex with and for details. He answered his messages, and then debated once again leaving. He could not bring himself to just get up and go, he at least wanted to say goodbye. Instead, he made himself comfortable on the sofa and watched Sunday morning cartoons.

Occasionally he heard Levi raise his voice, swear, or grunt his clear disapproval. All that delightful relaxing morning sex, helping relieve stress had been undone by that one phone call. 

Deciding to go take his empty cup back into the kitchen and maybe say his goodbyes, Eren tentatively walked in the room. Levi was facing away from him, arms braced against the counter and head bowed - it was obvious he was silently fuming. His whole body was rigid as he silently tried to control his rage.

Eren placed his cup on the counter, the china making a clanging noise as it touched the worktop.

Levi turned at the noise, Eren had thought that Levi could look deadly before, now he appeared murderous. 

Eren sent him an awkward half smile, not really sure what to do or say, he settled on, "So....um...I guess I'll be off now."

A look crossed Levi's face and a shiver ran up Eren's spine, "I think not," he growled, stepping closer and kissing Eren roughly and purposefully. 

The power radiating off Levi was immense - it made Eren want to yield to Levi's commands, do whatever he wanted.

What followed was some angry, rough and fantastic sex over the kitchen counter. Even though Levi was not angry at him, he had used that anger to have wild rough sex with Eren - and Eren loved every second of it.

The sex seemed to have worked in calming Levi down. Eren had once again left to take a shower and upon his return, Levi was scrubbing the kitchen. Cleaning the counter where they had sex.

Eren reluctantly informed him, "I really should be going, before my sister drives to my friends and realises I'm really not there."

They watched one another carefully. Eren wanted to thank him, but in his head that sounded ridiculous, he also wanted to seek reassurance that whatever this was between them, was not over.

Chickening out he turned and headed for the front door, Levi stopped him in the hall, pressing him up against the wall, "You never asked for the next letter of my name." He pointed out, as he slid a hand through Eren's hair pulling his head down for a kiss.

Smiling he asked, "What is the next letter?" already knowing the answer.

A nip to his collar bone, "You'll have to come back and find out." 

"Hey," Eren said mock offended, although he was ecstatic that he had the perfect excuse to come back, "I earned that letter!"

Both of Levi's hands were now firmly framing his face, "You see, the final letter is the hardest of them all - you have a long way to go, Yeager."

Surging forwards Eren kissed Levi heatedly, pulling back and grinning at him, "Until next time," Eren confirmed. 

They kissed once more before Eren forced himself to leave - otherwise, he may just stay forever and become some sort of sex slave.

Driving home Eren could not stop smiling, he would be returning to Levi without a shadow of a doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, there is an artist on Tumblr who draws Levi and Eren, and I happened to see one of Eren riding Levi's cock - like in this fic. 
> 
> Here is the link if anyone is interested, the Tumblr blog is @bev-nap.
> 
> http://bev-nap.tumblr.com/post/128903533880/every-time-i-get-really-tired-i-draw-smut-lol


End file.
